Tamnil (F-CUMULONIMBUS)
//Thai language// "มึงเข้ามาเลยมึง เข้ามาเลย! : Come here, COME HERE!" - Panwa Nilprapunt (Tamnil) : Star warfare: the judgement day chapter: 1-19 Panwa Nilprapunt is main protagonist of star warfare: the judgement day. Dog tag '''Position' = Main character. Age = Unknown. Status = alive. Height = Unknown Weight = Unknown Detail about him "I am sure that I forgot how to smile. -Panwa Nilprapunt: diary of wild lands/chapter 4 We don't know much about his background. But from calculating. We guess that he was born around in 2001 then in year 2027. He got accident and got hibernated by Morgan corp. for 209 years in ice plate along with his family. Then, in exodus incident in year 2290. He awaken, but his memory about his past live was removed. After that, he got second hibernate in year 2327. After the extinction of OUTER and invader. He will sleep for 328 years in same hibernator. Then, his last awakening is in 2678, in the time of Operation INFINITY. He got all data about his past back and got his secret mission. He is serious, composed, logical, and sometimes negative look. When he is in battlefield. He will erase everything from his head. Only one thing that he remember is his target. Dark-black hair, His tan skin, and the face that not smile for a long time. Is his trademark. Because of this, his body is used to create Inferna. Operation INFINITY Tamnil got secret mission to explore satellite that disappear in arkeo orbit. But he discovered the signal of infranite invasion. He try to send warning to mother base at UBW at got captured by alien. His DNA was used to create Inferna. He got rescue by his friend and destroy alien mothership. The judgement day He got mission to in infiltrate infranite border (I can't spoil after this moment) Ability and traits Tamnil was real soildier. He have gifted to hide from enemy because his skin. So his duty mainly on spy, infiltrate, assassin, steal data, run and gun. Also, he can use many device because he got trained by Trailblazer special unit (or TSU) so, he can create deadly weapon from anything that surround him. His weapon& armour Chapter 1-5: ANA-BAERA (Rome in black and white colour, D-wing, Windblade, R-700, Ast-kk Chapter 6-17: Cygni, blade master, windblade, Ast-kk, R-100 Chapter 18-28: Perseus, blade master, Windblade, Ast-kk, R-700, C-200 His quote (some is in Thai words. So, I will translate it for you) -Ugh...guys? -Out of my way before I will shot you through you back! -C4 yourself! -I think we are in the really very MOTOFUCKIN situation!!! -DAFUQ?! -Whoa...... -แม่ง............(Damn in Thai words) -เหี้รยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย(Farkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) And more.... His strange fact. -He is one of last group of Asia people in star warfare series. Along with his teammate. Most of Asian people extinct from world since world exodus in year 2187. -He is Thai people. So, in some situation. When he angry. He will say bad words in Thai word. -He have -414 colt. But never use it. -He love to run with his blade pass his enemy and swiftly spin to enemy and move his blade. -His favorite drink is Cola. In chapter 24: the outer heaven. He will said with his friend, Sea. "I sure that I collect cola bottle in this ship, but WHERE is it!" -he hate acid bomber. He call it in Thai language that mean "pimple head" Trivia -Tamnil come from my Game Center name. Also, his real name is also my real name. -Tamnil and another S-team member (FENRIR alliance) is only one group that not military person. -His habit that drink cola and call friend in strange name is come from author. -He is only one man in The judgement day that have his own ship. The outer heaven, it is not human ship. It is INFRANITE ship that was stolen for a long time ago by him. (You can see from my DLC) Character Category:Judgement Day Category:Protagonist